Shocking the KND
by Condiotti
Summary: These two are shocking the KND. First they are starting with the leader and then it's the rest of the KND's turn!
1. The Leader

**A/N: None of this is mine. This is a result of reading way to much 86/60 Fics and listening to way to much romantic music. I hope y'all enjoy it! **

_**These two are shocking the KND! First they are going to start with the Leader!**_

Numbah 362, Supreme Leaduh of the KND stopped dead in her tracks as she passed Numbah 86's office. _Did I just see what I think I saw?_questioned the girl. _Nah, those two? Well, there is always hope I guess. But they would most likely kill each other before they admitted it._ Thought 362 to herself. As this dialogue went on a girlish _giggle_ followed by a distinct Irish sounding _Patton_ shattered her thoughts. Racing back to the office quick and as light as a bunny, the scene that greeted the leader had her jaw dropping to the ground and nearly speechless.

Head decommissioning officer and staunch boy hater, Numbah 86, Fanny Fulbright sat on the lap of Patton Drilovsky, Numbah 60, Arctic Base Training Commander and heart throb of the KND. Both were lip locked and Fanny giggled again as she squirmed against Patton's tickling hands. Neither seemed to notice their audience until she spoke.

"Oh. My. God."

Instantly the two broke apart and turned to look at the gaping girl. Twin looks of horror graced their faces as they both whispered the same question.

"Rachel?"

Looking at both of their faces Rachel burst out laughing. Patton and Fanny looked at their friend in confusion and slight worry as she continued her hysterical laughter. Finally she was able to choke out.

"I was wondering if you two love birds were ever going to get together." Rachel now leaned against the door frame and tried to catch her breath.

"So you aren't mad about this? Us?" questioned Patton quietly.

"Mad?" Exclaimed Rachel, nearly laughing again. "Holy Zero, no! I've been waiting for this. I have always known that you two liked each other. I just was thinking that you would never admit it."

The couple breathed a sigh of relief as 3 62 straightened. "Thank ye, Rachel." said Fanny.

"Your welcome." Rachel answered. "Now I have some work to do. You two...carry on." With that she closed the door, and the relieved couple did just that. Carried on.

**A/N: Hi y'all! Well, this is a little thing that popped in my head. There is a second part to it if anyone likes this enough and wants it. First they shocked the Leader, now it's the rest of the KND's turn!**


	2. Coco and Therapy

`**A/N: This is the next installment in the **_**Shocking The KND**_** series! I hope you enjoy it! Just so you know I don't own a thing!**

"Burr! It's cold here!" Numbah 3 said as she shivered and pulled her green sweater tighter.

Hoagie Gilligan agreed with the petite Japanese girl. "Yeah, It's cold as a witch's thorax. Why are we here again?"

"Because we're stranded here until this dang blizzard is over. Though Numbah 5 doesn't know why we needed to come to this ice cube in the first place!" Groused the dark French girl as she cupped a cup of hot chocolate.

"We are here team for re-certification training." A bald British boy in cargo pants and a red turtle neck walked up to the group. Looking rather dashing in his black sunglasses, leader of Sector V, Nigel Uno continued. "While this blizzard has been a bit of a surprise we shall help I any way possible." Having finished the rest of the team glared at him.

"Yeah, like getting the heating system working better."Muttered Numbah 2 as he turned to 5. Noticing the coco in her hands, he asked like a spoiled child " Hey! Where did you get that? And why aren't you sharing?"

"Chill out, baby! Abby ain't sharing this coco, it's the only thing keeping her warm." Pushing the over excited boy away she pointed behind her. "But if you want a cup there is some over there." Numbah 2 took off with out another word.

Over by the coco machine Numbah 2 saw Numbah 60 talking to his wrist communicator.

"Status, Numbah 60." Said 362.

"Everything is accounted for. Due to the blizzard all air and ground controls are grounded. But the generators are at maximum. All we have to do is wait it out." Responded the Arctic Commander.

"Excellent. Everyone kip down and stay warm." The Supreme Leader looked around her before continuing. "...Patton?"

Raising his eyebrow Patton questioned back, "Yes, Rachel?"

"Did Numbah 86 make it to the base? Is she with you?" 362 had a strange glint in her eyes.

Suspicious Patton responded, "Yes, 86 made it here."

"Well, watch over here and keep her _warm_." The Supreme Leader winked and signed off.

Hoagie, having watched this whole exchange, laughed as 60 turned back to the coco machine. "Dude, what did you do? Running this place plus personally watching over 86! Man, 362 must be mad at you!"

Instead of agreeing and complaining Patton merely sighed and smiled. "It's not as bad as you think." With that he grabbed two mugs and walked across the room to a red head curled against a space heater.

"Alroight! Coco! I definitely need some of that!" A slightly blue tinged Numbah 4 bounded up to his friend. Sipping the hot chocolate the Australian operative realized his mate's gazed fixed across the room. Looking that way he became transfixed as well.

Both boys watched as Patton Drilovsky and Fanny Fulbright, two of the loudest and arguably most frightening operatives in the KND cuddled by a heater. Fanny stole Patton's hat, jamming it on her head. Patton just smiled and kissed the Irish lass.

Still Frozen by a force other then cold, Wallabee Beatles spoke epic words. "Crikey! Ah think I'm goin' to need therapy."


	3. Fly Love

**A/N: This is the next installment in the _Shocking The KND! _Thanks for reading and if after this you think that I got carried away, sorry but I really wanted to do it! **

**I don't own anything to do with the KND and I don't own the song _Fly Love. _That belongs to 20th Century Fox and it's affiliates. **

He was the Sector Leader of the famous Sector V and the most illustrious and honored operative in the seventh age of the KND after Numbah Zero himself. But right now Numbah 1 was just plain Nigel Uno enjoying movie night with his girlfriend Rachel McKenzie.

Nigel wasn't exactly sure what they were watching. Some romantic comedy or another. He really didn't care. His world just centered around this perfect moment in time where he could hold Rachel in is arms and breath. No missions, no villains and no responsibilities. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Rachel sniffing. Looking down into her eyes she gave him a watery smile.

"I just love it when they get together in the end." she said, snuggling deeper into his arms.

Nigel scoffed. "You know it really doesn't happen like that." Rachel raised her head to look at him, silently telling him to continue. "Two people that were that different wouldn't have a snowball's chance against Father of staying together. Just not possible." he concluded cynically.

Rachel heard him out. She understood where he was coming from. If she had had a disastrous relationship like Nigel had had with Lizzie, she too would be weary of love. But that was why she was glad they were together. She could make him see the light.

That was why her eyes lit up when she thought about Fanny and Patton. Those two were certainly straight from a movie script. It had been a couple of months since she had caught them in Fanny's office. Both of the Commanders had to keep their relationship a secret, on account of wanting to keep their privacy. Which was wise. Fanny and Patton were well known through out the KND. If their courtship was made public the entire KND organization would probably declare the Apocalypse and the KNN would never leave them alone. But still Rachel had never seen the pair happier and Fanny had even started screaming less. Also, they were the perfect pair to prove Nigel wrong.

"You really believe that love couldn't happen like that, Nigel?" Rachel asked.

"No, I don't." he replied.

Rachel grinned. "I bet I could prove it by the Halloween Masquerade Dance."

Nigel returned her smile. "OK. I'll bite. Name your terms." he adjusted her so she was more sitting on his lap.

"I bet that I can prove two completely opposite people can be together in a relationship, happily in love by the dance. When I do you will own me drinks at Lime Ricky's for a month." She put her arms around his neck and leaned closer.

He was suspicious over the glint in his girlfriend's eye's but he believed that he was right. That it really couldn't happen in real life. "OK. But when you don't you will own me a month at Ricky's." Leaning a hair's breath from her lips he asked, "Deal?"

"Deal." Smiling they sealed the bargain with a kiss.

KND+KND+KND+KND+KND+KND+KND+KND+KND+KND+KND+KND+KND+KND+KND+

Numbah 362 made her way to her office., lost in thought about the be she made with Nigel a couple of weeks ago. While Fanny and Patton were the perfect couple to show him up, she couldn't just come out and say it. They were a secret couple and she did not think that they would appreciate her walking up to them and saying _Look Nigel! Opposites really do attract. Here's proof!_ This was going to be more of a problem then she thought.

Reaching her office where she was having a meeting with the senior members of the Dance committee she took a bite of the meat ball sand which in her hand. The Senior members being 86, 60 and herself had a dual purpose.

While these types of meetings were needed and expected, being in the privacy of her office it gave the couple uninterrupted time together. They could be all _coupley _with out some one finding out. Though how people didn't know was a mystery to the blonde. There were so obvious.

Rachel sighed as she saw there. Cuddled together in the tinted bay window that over looked the Moon Base they looked so serene yet some how sad. Patton was quietly singing a Polish song and Fanny hummed along perfectly. What everyone, except Rachel, also didn't know was that the two operatives had amazing singing voices. Rachel thought about this and an idea began forming. But she pushed it aside for the time being.

"Fanny, Patton? What's wrong that you look so sad?"

Fanny briefly looked up. "It's nothing Sir." Turning more to the window she sighed, "There is nothing ye could do about it anyways."

Patton looked solemn as he elaborated for Rachel. "We can't go to the dance together. Even with masks it's to public. Some one might recognize us."

Rachel nodded in agreement. She truly felt for her two friends. Wanting to be together yet not able to. It was so sad. Patton was stroking Fanny's hair and humming the song from earlier. Fanny lay there quietly watching the comings and goings around the Moon Base. As 362 watched them her idea from earlier broke through and flicked on her thinking light bulb. They could go to the dance together! They wouldn't be caught and they could finally solve that pesky entertainment issue they had.

"Guys, I think I have your answer!" Exclaimed Rachel. Both looked at her expectantly.

"You know how we needed a more entertainment then just a DJ? Well, why don't you two be that?"

Patton and Fanny looked at the Leader like she had lost her mind. "How does that solve anything Rach?" Asked Patton annoyed. "One there isn't any sort of entertainment that we could do, other then yell really loud. And two being on stage would draw even more attention to ourselves."

"Ahh, your not thinking outside of the box enough. While alone you might draw attention and people might figure out it's you. But on stage you would be behind masks and no one would even think that you two would be up there. So your safe." Explained Rachel excitedly.

"Sir, I still am not understanding this. We both are two of the most well known operatives in the KND. How are masks going to hide us and what would we both do on stage?" Fanny folded her arms and sat up, glaring at her best friend.

Rachel grinned. "Fanny you still have that white and green dress from your cousin's wedding right?" She nodded. "Great. Where that with a white mask and get dolled up. No one has ever seen you like that. Who would think that it's you? As for Patton, where a Tux with a black mask. Simple."

"That might work." Patton said. "But what would we do up there?"

"Sing. I know you both have great singing voices. I also know that I am the only one who knows that. If you sang people would never guess, and you could be together after wards." Rachel hurriedly explained and was pleased to see the smiles on the couple's faces.

"That actually sounds like a plan." Patton said smiling. Fanny agreed. "No one would ever guess a thing. Thank ye Rachel. Do you have a song picked out?"

"Indeed I do." Rachel was mentally rubbing her hands together. _This can also help me with the bet between me and Nigel. God I love it when things come together! _

KND+KND+KND+KND+KND+KND+KND+KND+KND+KND+KND+KND+KND+KND+KND+

The night of the dance came and everything was going off with out a hitch. Operatives were dancing with each other. Men looked smashing in black tuxedos and girls were dressed in every color of the rainbow. The masks added to the atmosphere of Halloween. Rachel looked at Fanny and Patton as the nervously grasped their hands. Both of them looked amazing. Patton looked the part of a Hollywood heart breaker in his tux and mask. Fanny looked equally enchanting. The dress and white mask trimmed in green set off her hair, skin and eyes making her look like a beguiling Irish spirit.

"Rachel, are you sure this song is going to be OK?" Patton asked nervously.

"Of course it is. It's romantic and wonderful." Rachel assured them. Getting a cue from the stage manager she gave them one last squeeze before facing the dancing operatives.

"Good evening everyone! I hope you are having a wonderful night!" Cheers rang out and clapping echoed off the walls. "We have a special treat for you tonight. Two operatives have agreed to preform a special couples song. So grab your partner and enjoy! KIDS RULE!" Rachel raced off the stage to Nigel. Giving them a thumbs up, she took Nigel's offered hand.

"So who are these mystery operatives?" Nigel asked.

"You have to figure that one out for yourself, Mr. Uno, just like everyone else." Sassed a grinning Rachel as Patton began whistling along with the music.

His voice rang out in a smooth baritone.

_Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking_

_Wasn't searching for an answer_

_In the moon light when I saw your face. _

_Saw you looking at me, saw you peeking _

_Out from under moon beams_

_Through the palm trees, swaying in the breeze. _

Patton closed his eyes as he sang. Opening his eyes he looked at the audience and then turned to Fanny.

_I know I'm feeling so much more_

_Than ever before_

_And so I'm giving more to you_

_Than I thought I could do. _

Smiling he let Fanny sing. Her voice matching her appearance and mesmerizing the dancing couples.

_Don't know how it happened _

_Don't know why, but you don't really _

_Need a reason when the stars shine _

_Just to fall in love. _

_Made to love each other, made to be together_

_For a life time _

_In the sunshine flying in the sky._

_I know I'm feeling so much more_

_Than ever before_

_And so I'm giving more to you _

_Than I thought I could do, Oh. _

Patton whistled a few more bars before they both turned to each other. Patton and Fanny slide into an embrace, each with a hand on the other one's waist and finished the song looking deep into their eyes.

_Now I know love is real_

_So when sky high, as the angels try_

_Letting you and I fly love. _

Patton slowly dipped Fanny as they finished the last line and kissed her deeply to rousing cheers. Girls sniffled into hankies at the romantic couple on stage. Their dates just nodded and clapped. Many operatives called out for their names as they bowed and took off to the wings behind the stage. This little number was the talk of the night.

Rachel leaned into Nigel as the DJ put on a dance tune. "Come on, lets go get some air." she offered.

Nigel took her hand and lead her to the hallway. "That was something, wasn't it? Almost like a movie." he said. Rachel giggled.

"Yes, it was"

"You know, you haven't proven your bet yet. I guess you own me drinks." Said Nigel slyly as he pulled Rachel against him. Rachel giggle again and kissed him.

"That's what you think lover. Look behind you." Nigel turned and saw the singing couple. They were wrapped around each other, dancing to unheard music. Slowly the man took off his partner's mask and kissed her. She did the same and when they turned in a circle Nigel realized who he was looking at.

"Fanny and Patton?" He whispered anxiously. Rachel nodded and lead him further down the hallway away from the couple. "How is that possible? They hate each other and yell at one another at any opportunity!"

His blonde girlfriend could barely hold in her laughter at her boyfriend's reaction. "I guess opposites really do attract. They are in a relationship and are wonderfully in love."

Nigel smirked at the girl. "You set this whole thing up. Just to prove me wrong didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. But not only for you. They were so miserable. I just had to help. Besides it worked out wonderfully don't you think?" Rachel gracefully turned as they started dancing.

"It was quite extraordinary." Nigel agreed.

"And don't think that I have forgotten that you owe me drinks, Mr. Uno."

"Of course not. I'm a gentleman, and a gentleman always keeps his word." Nigel pulled her close. "Have I told you how beautiful you look Miss McKenzie?"

"Not for the last hour. I think you have been lacking in your duties solider." Rachel giggled.

"Then allow me to make up for it Ma'am." Nigel lead her to an empty room and kissed her.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Tell me what you think. This was a monster to write, but has been rattling around my brain for a week now. I know there was MAJOR 1x362 action here. But it just worked and they are my second favorite couple! **


	4. Death of a Drill Commander

**A/N: Hi! Well, here is another installment in _Shocking the KND!_ I've been trying to write for this story for a while now, but couldn't come up with anything really good. Most of you who read this story also have read my other story _KND Nightly News: Breaking Story_, if you haven't then please go read it. Not just because I love people to read my stories, but because this new chapter is a spin-off of it's last chapter. I was trying to think of something and then it landed in my lap! So have fun and keep reading! If anyone has any questions please feel free to send me a message! Now, with out further ado, on with the show!**

Paddy and Shaunie Fulbright, along with the 44 twins were sitting in the living room of the Fulbright house. Paddy and Shaunie were in Sector W but were in the same classes as the 44s and like hanging out with them. It was a few days before Christmas and the boys were gathered around watching the KND Nightly News: Holiday Special.

The twins thought it was awesome that they got to watch it on a giant TV at the Fulbright's house. Both the twins were hesitant to be in the same house as the villainous Mr. Boss, but the rule was that when in the house the uniforms came off. Mr. Fulbright instead of Mr. Boss. But that didn't mean the man turned a blank eye to the KND. No, he just accepted that his children were operatives in it. Hence letting them watch the KNN in plain view of him.

"Hey, what do you guys think that they are going to do this year?" Asked Shaunie.

"Something awesthom I bet." Sad Paddy as he talked around a mouth full of popcorn. Turning to the twins he asked, "Have you guys heard anything?"

Numbah 44a looked at him strangely and said, "No, why would we hear anything?"

"Because you guys are guards, you are every where. You guys can hear whispers or be on some gossip chains that people don't even know about." Answered Shaunie leaning in to steal some of his brother's buttered popcorn.

The 44s looked at each other. Paddy and Shaunie were right. Usually they heard things, being guards. It was an old saying that the walls have ears, and it was still true. But on this subject, Sector L was silent.

"You guys got us there." Said 44a. Paddy and Shaunie grinned in satisfaction and leaned in expecting some juicy detail. Numbah 44b quickly squashed that.

"But curiously Sector L has been keeping everything under wraps."

"Shoot!" growled the Fulbrights.

The 44 twins just smirked and grabbed the remote. "Hey, lets just watch and see OK?" Paddy and Shaunie nodded their heads in agreement and tuned in.

_**+KND+**_

"_Welcome Back Operatives! Thank you for watching." _Numbah 10's voice echoed out from the TV. The boys had grown slightly bored with the show and were now playing football with the popcorn.

44a sighed. "Man, Numbah 10 sure is pretty." Shaking his head he turned away from the TV and aimed his popcorn.

Paddy caught the piece in his mouth and lined up another. "Eh, she's OK."

"Dude, are you nuts?" Asked 44b. "Numbah 10 is one of the most beautiful girls in the KND! How can you say that she is only 'OK' ?

"Just not my type I guess." said Paddy nonchalantly. The twins just gaped and him while Shaunie snickered. Paddy looked at him. "What so funny?"

Shaunie smirked. " Not your type huh? I know the real reason you don't like Numbah 10."

Suspicious Paddy asked, "And what is that?"

"You like Numbah 8601!" Shaunie tried to say this with a straight face but as Paddy's face went white Shaunie burst out into laughter.

"How did you, H-h-how did you..." Paddy just stammered.

"How did I know?" Shaunie finished for him between laughter. Paddy just nodded. " I read your journal." He stated simply.

Paddy was crimson by now. Crimson with anger. But before he could pounce on his brother 44a cried, "Man! You like Numbah 8601? You are brave!" 

"She's Numbah 60's little baby cousin! He is like ultra protective of her." Finished 44b.

Laughter roared and even Paddy cracked a smile. He turned to his brother that had strangely gone quiet. Shaunie was fixed on the TV. "Hey, dude? What's up?" Paddy tried to shake Shaunie's shoulder but he just threw him off.

"I don't believe it! No, freaking way!" Shaunie nearly yelled.

"Dude, what is it!" Asked Paddy. Shaunie just muttered incoherently. "Dude?" Shouted Paddy again.

Shaunie shock out of his trance and looked at the other boys. Even the twins were looking at him weirdly. "Just watch this guys. You won't believe it." Shaunie backed up the LiveTV and turned up the volume.

_"Thank you Numbahs 40, 77 and 57 for that great performance of Santa Claus is Coming to Town! I sure hope everyone has been nice! I know I have!" Numbah 11.0 turned to his fellow anchor. "What about you Numbah 10? have you been naughty or nice?"_

_"Why Numbah 11.0, of course I've been nice! But you know, let's read a good Christmas story to all the operatives. It's tradition after all." Numbah 10 smiled and opened the giant book on her lap. "Gather round everyone!" The lights dimmed and Numbah 10 began reading._

_Twas the night before Christmas,_

_And all through the base,_

_Every operative thought his life was safe._

_Except Patton who put himself on the line,_

_And said to sweet Fanny, finally this time._

_"I love you," He said, feeling the dread._

_For Fanny just smacked him upon his thick head._

_"Ye stoopid boy, how dare ya say,_

_'I love you' in such a meaningless way._

_You should have brought roses instead."_

_"Sorry I could not get the roses."_

_Patton said, coming to his feet._

_"I thought saying it would be just as sweet."_

_And as he took her small pale hand,_

_He gave her a kiss that was epically grand._

_Numbah 10 closed the book and looked to the group. "The end. Don't you think that was a great story?" All the operative gathered around her nodded. A little blonde girl in front waved her hand._

_"Numbah 10? Are Fanny and Patton really in the KND and really together?"_

_"Why yes, Virginia, they are." Said Numbah 10. Looking to the cameras she addressed the audience. "And if any of you would like more on this story please visit sector website for pictures and videos of this great couple."_

_Numbah 11.0 deeply sighed. "They are a great couple. Thank you everyone for watching. From here at Sector L, happy holidays and good night."_**

The living room was silent for a good minute. Then the twins broke the silence. "What in the name of the living Zero? Did they just say what I think they just said?"

"I think they just did. Who knew that Fanny could actually get a date, and with Numbah 60 at that! There are going to be a lot of broken hearts tomorrow. I just want to know how they got here diary." Shaunie shook his head and tried to keep his laughter in.

The twins looked at him. "You got that right. I would never have guessed the boss to be her type. Now that I think about it though it fits." Said Numbah 44a. He looked at Shaunie. "What did you mean about her diary though?"

Shaunie laughed. "You don't think that Paddy is the only one I read? You got to stay ahead in this family, even if that means using dirty tactics."

"Wow, you're brave. I would never do that. 86 scares me." Said 44b, leaning back against the sofa. He looked over at Paddy that had pulled out a phone. "Hey, Paddy what you doing over there?"

Paddy looked up quickly then looked back down. "I'm looking up that website that Numbah 10 said. It's filled with pictures of those two." He said in amazement.

"Let me see!" Cried Shaunie as he looked over Paddy's shoulder to see the picture. The other boys quickly joined.

The four boys looked through the pictures and everything that Sector L provided growing louder by the minute. Unfortunately this attracted Mr. Fulbright's attention. "Hey boys, what are you looking at?"

The boys looked at each other and tried to hide the phone. "Nothing dad!" Said Shaunie with fake innocence.

Mr. Fulbright bristled under his mustache. "Boys, you know I don't like it when you lie. Now hand me the phone or you are grounded!" Fearfully they handed him the phone. Mr. Fulbright started to flip through the pictures and you could tell by the way he was chomping at his cigar that he wasn't happy. "What are these?" he demanded.

Shaunie answered gulping. "Apparently Fanny has a boyfriend. It was just on the KNN, sir."

Mr. Fulbright flushed red with anger. "Fanny doesn't have a boyfriend! She hates boys!"

"Not any more she doesn't." Muttered 44a.

With his stump of a cigar hanging from his mouth Mr. Fulbright growled at the boy, "Shut up you stupid kid!" He turned towards the kitchen and yelled for his wife. "Bridget!"

"Yes, deary?" Bridget answered as she looked over the breakfast counter.

"Do you know anything about Fanny dating some boy?" Her husband asked.

"Oh! Yes! He is such a sweetheart!" She gushed. Coming out of the kitchen she came over and smoothed her husband's suit collar. Looking down she saw the pictures. "Oh, that's him! Aren't they a cute couple?"

"You knew about _him_?" Asked Mr. Fulbright, seething with anger.

Bridget just tisked at him. "Now honey, don't be getting your Irish up! He is a sweet boy! All we could ever ask for. He even took Fanny Pants on a romantic get-away in the Rocky Mountains this weekend!"

This did nothing to sooth Mr. Fulbright. As his wife went back into the kitchen he collapsed onto the sofa and started muttering darkly. Shaunie clapped his brother on the back. "Well, Paddy looks like you are going to get a date with Numbah 8601 after all! But you better ask her now!"

Paddy looked at his brother. "What are you talking about?"

Shaunie laughed. "Numbah 60 is dating our sister. No way is Dad going to let him do that with his little girl. Soon we are going to be planning a funeral if he has his way, and I'm sure that 8601 is going to want a shoulder to cry on."

Paddy just shook his head. "You're sick."

"I know." Agreed Shaunie. He turned to the twins that sat there silent with wide eyes and asked with a slightly deranged smile, "So, would either of you guys like to do the eulogy?"

**A/N: What do y'all think? **This is from my story _KND Nightly News: Breaking Story_. Don't be shy, review!**


End file.
